


【All梅】【ABO】空城计-萝卜梅番外-假痴不癫（下）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 灵感：来源于知乎-为什么后宫中嫔妃们一定要争宠这个题材挺好玩儿的后宫架构参照唐代如此西化的名字肯定很不贴脸而且为了更贴设定大部分人年龄都改了ABO设定只是为了让搞基更合理大家随便看看我脑洞一下ooc非常后续随缘的那种这个番外单纯为了满足我开车的愿望





	【All梅】【ABO】空城计-萝卜梅番外-假痴不癫（下）

有些事情，只有选择，没有对错。  
哈维一开始就选了巴萨，梅西最后，也选了巴萨。  
罗贝托本来没得选，但后来他心里默默选了梅西，也是唯一选了梅西的，大概也是唯一选错的人。  
啧，真惨，惨不忍睹。  
罗贝托强撑着自己靠在床头坐起来，觉得其实也还好，就是……有点儿热，好吧，是特别热，他神志还算清醒，稍微有点儿醉酒的感觉，不过也可能是被他自己的信息素熏得，  
他的信息素是雪莉酒的味道，有点儿娘，但是很甜。  
“今天这事儿你还会汇报给哈维吗？”罗贝托看着小国王推开了门，感叹着梅西为了对付他还真是下了血本。  
小国王平日里习惯武装到最后一颗衬衫扣子，今天只披了一件丝质的睡袍，发梢还滴着水，发尾蜷曲地弧度比干燥的时候更明显了一些，半长不短地垂在平直而白的锁骨上。  
有那么一滴水从梅西刘海上顺着他的侧脸划过，路过颀长的颈，最终隐没在领口里消失不见。  
感情皮克这药不光能让人清醒着发情，还能增强视力？要不是现在遭殃的是自己，他都想回头问问皮克这药他哪搞来的了。  
罗贝托突然觉得他的喉咙里烧的要冒出火来，出口的声音也比平时沙哑了几分：“里奥，别这样。”  
这显然是句没有什么作用的劝解，当一个人铁了心一定要自己往牛角尖里钻，谁也拉不住，更何况梅西是国王，是个被哈维宠坏了的国王。  
于是罗贝托只能成为那个身不由己的炮灰。  
梅西踢掉鞋子坐在了罗贝托的床脚，抱着膝盖把头搁在上面盯着罗贝托看，唇角勾起的弧度很甜蜜，眼睛里却冷冰冰的：“塞尔吉，你后悔吗？”  
罗贝托没说话，他没什么力气，而说话和思考都是太耗体力的事，他仅剩的这点可怜的意志力都用来对抗他裤子里越发紧绷的部位，太过分了！  
他虽然是个信息素有点儿娘的alpha，但是到底是个alpha，太过分了！  
然后更过分的事情就发生了，梅西的手握住了罗贝托的脚踝，顺着宽松的裤管的缝隙一路摸上了他小腿上的肌肉，甚至还下手捏了几下：“我记得，上次，你是这里受了伤。”  
罗贝托笑了，小国王的掌心湿而冷，并不像他表现出来的那么镇定自若，他们谁也没比谁好到哪里去，两个伤了心的人本该互相抱团取暖，可罗贝托的立场太难受，也只能这么难受着。

“塞尔吉，坦白从严。”小国王手里握着罗贝托炽热又脆弱的所在，因着药物的影响，那根昂扬的性器湿滑到几乎攥不住。  
梅西常年拿剑的手看上去白，虎口和指尖却都带着粗糙的茧，莹润的指甲顺着囊袋中间那根筋来回拨动的时候，罗贝托用力喘息着，脑子里那根理智的弦就像阴茎下面的那根弦一样，被人当成琴弦弹拨，不知道什么时候就会彻底绷断。  
皮克的春药似乎有什么特殊效力，罗贝托觉得自己越是情动就越是无力，一开始还能勉力支撑自己坐起来，现在却觉得动一动手指都费劲，他没法拒绝这个，只能咬紧自己口腔内侧的软肉，企图用疼痛让自己从情欲里解脱出来。  
梅西的浴袍衣襟大开，他里面什么都没穿，见罗贝托不说话，又用力上下撸动了几下，在alpha崩溃的边缘来回试探：“抗拒更严。”  
但这才是惩罚的开始，梅西笑了笑，松开了那只作乱的手，赤裸着身体跨坐在罗贝托的紧绷的腹肌上，丰厚的臀肉就贴着那根紫涨狰狞的阴茎，他甚至还往后蹭了蹭，才俯下身去亲罗贝托的嘴唇，一时间，他竟分不清这灼人的热度到底是他的，还是梅西的。  
“顽抗到底，就是死路一条……”小国王的手臂撑在罗贝托的肩上看着他，嘴上笑着眼睛里却有泪。  
罗贝托很想问问梅西，为了一个明知的结果，你这样做值得吗？  
“你这样没用”，罗贝托费力的抬起自己的手臂遮住了眼睛，他怕再多看两眼，会说出什么要命的话来：“他怎么都是要走的，哈维决定的事情，怎么会改呢，你比我更了解他，不是吗？”  
小国王点点头又摇摇头，咬着嘴唇委屈得像个被人点破「圣诞老人根本不存在」这个美丽谎言的孩子，眼里的泪终于流了下来。  
罗贝托觉得胸口很疼，心脏搏动着血液的每一秒都更疼一点。  
可他没资格疼。  
这后宫这么大，最没资格的就是他塞尔吉•罗贝托。  
他是巴萨的贵族，是拉玛西亚的学院生，是巴黎一战致胜的功臣，是入宫即九嫔的传奇，是王国史上最年轻的四妃，每个角色的指向都好像他是和梅西无比亲近的那个人。  
其实，这后宫里，他是离梅西最远的，比今年选秀进来最漂亮的那个八品采女伊万•拉基蒂奇，还要远。  
他也只能硬着头皮装傻。

“你走神了，塞尔吉”，小国王抬起手亲密地搂住罗贝托的脖子，凑过去笑着亲他的脸：“我已经人老珠黄到你做着做着都能走神的地步了？”  
蓝眼睛的alpha低下头，细密的吻落在梅西的唇角和侧脸，梅西缠在他腰上的腿不满地踢了踢他的屁股催促着他动一动，他只是笑着把头埋在小国王的颈侧喘息着：“我就是突然想起了我们第一次的时候。”  
“混蛋……”梅西嗔怪着，软糯的嗓音被情热烧的有些哑。  
这个角度罗贝托只能看见梅西突然红透的耳朵，他低低的笑起来，调侃着：“你当时都不害羞，怎么这会儿突然害羞？”  
“废话”，小国王腰上用力翻身坐在了罗贝托的身上，居高临下的捏着他的下巴，这个姿势让那根勃发的阴茎进的更深了，梅西深呼吸了两次才说下去：“我当时……我当时也是不想在你这个处男面前丢脸嘛……”  
好吧，罗贝托撇撇嘴，握着梅西的腰把自己用力向上一顶，Omega湿软的穴口缠绵地欢迎着那根分量不轻的阴茎的侵犯，小国王被他突如其来的动作顶得一哽，然后就是停也停不下来的呻吟。  
梅西红着脸眼神迷离骑在他身上的样子极大刺激了他，这种绝对迷恋和依赖的神态也实在太能取悦他。  
他和梅西总喜欢把性爱的战线拉得很长，漫长的神志清醒的过程，足够他们双方反复确认清晰感受给予对方快乐的人，到底是谁。  
即使在高潮，小国王也不会错认。  
“塞尔吉……给我……”梅西仰着头，双腿死死夹着罗贝托的腰侧，Omega的身体敏感得像个坏了的水龙头，粘稠的液体弄得到处都是，紧而热的穴口殷勤地吮吸着身体里那根横冲直撞的肉棒，他想要更多。  
“嘘——”坏心眼儿的蓝眼睛alpha一边不停抬着腰伺候着他的小国王，一边把手指探进了梅西的嘴里夹弄着那条柔软的小舌，让他只能发出小声的呜咽：“里奥，南薰殿的隔音真的很差，青春期的小男孩儿也实在经不起刺激，你知道的。”  
梅西眯着眼睛咬住了罗贝托的指尖，犬齿磨了两下，舍不得用力，所以也只剩下调情一般的酥麻，他握着罗贝托的手轻吻了一下，循着alpha插入的节奏起落，每一下都又深又重：“他……啊……他走不了的。”  
罗贝托听得懂梅西没说完的那部分。  
弗兰基•德容走不了，和塞尔吉•罗贝托，一样。

其实当年的罗贝托很快就想通了。  
罗贝托知道梅西为什么非要逼他亲口承认他是哈维的人，却又一定要睡了他不放他走。  
哈维这个人实在太狡猾，哈维走了，想要得到梅西的消息很容易，梅西再想找哈维就难了。所以他一定要留下罗贝托，留下梅西唯一能知道哈维消息的通道。他也不是非要再续什么前缘，就是，还想偶尔听听他的消息，或者，让他知道自己一切都好。  
罗贝托说不上哈维这步棋算不算是被自己搞砸了，毕竟，他的「痴」心不假，罗贝托装傻，是因为他不是真的傻。  
从结果看，和真的傻，又有什么分别？  
罗贝托从背后抱住梅西，热度一贴上来，小国王就转过身赖进了他的怀里，闭着眼索吻。  
他侧过头去吻梅西的唇角，笑。  
他这个贤妃的「贤者时间」太长，既然决心做个傻子就不该胡思乱想。  
对吧？


End file.
